


Body Paint

by bpaigek97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, High School, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpaigek97/pseuds/bpaigek97
Summary: Isaac gets a text from his girlfriend Allison to meet her at her and her dad's shared apartment after Chris goes to bed. He doesn't know what he's in store for, but he is utterly wrapped around her finger and things get messy.inspired by an excerpt of roleplay from my darling friend daire.





	Body Paint

**Author's Note:**

> for daire and j ;))
> 
> this was originally posted as more than one part but i finished it and decided to make it just a one-shot!

_‘come to my room at ten, don’t knock. just come in and be quiet,’_ that was the text that had Isaac on his way to his girlfriend’s house at ten ‘til ten on a Wednesday night. He wasn’t entirely sure what she had in store, but knew one thing for sure, the dimpled brunette girl had him wrapped around her pinky finger. It was an “Allison says jump, Isaac says how high?” sort of thing and he didn’t even bother to deny it when the guys made fun of how whipped he was.

He was in front of the Argent’s apartment door before he knew it and he tested the door to see if it was unlocked like she said it’d be.. it was. He crept in, closing the door with a small _click_ behind him and crept down the hall to Allison’s room as quiet as he could, trying to channel his inner wolf. He was still clumsy despite the added senses that being a werewolf gave him, he'd decided long ago it was just a part of being 6’2.

He walked into her room, which was empty despite that it was ten sharp and he was right on time. He stepped the rest of the way in and lay on her bed about to pull his phone out to text her when her bedroom door opened again. He looked up with a slight smile, seeing her step in, a small white robe wrapped around her and her long brown locks piled in a messy bun on top of her head.

She had a bag over her shoulder which seemed to be weighing her down a bit. She looked at him with a smirk after she closed her door, “You made it, good.” Her tone was already slightly amused.

“Well yeah,” he returned her mischievous look with one of suspicion, “Where else would I be?” Allison gave a slight shrug as if she had an answer on her mind, but wasn’t ready to say it aloud.

He raised his eyebrow as he sat up on the bed. “What’s in the bag Alli?”

She smirked, her dimples showing and looked at him setting the bag on the bed, “I’m glad you asked.” He leaned forward trying to look into the bag, but she put her hand on his forehead and shoved him back lightly, “Patience baby, patience.”

He groaned quietly, as patience was something that he'd never had a grasp on especially when it came to Allison, but he sat back anyway, staring at her as she smirked at him.

“So..” she began, “A little bird by the name of Erica Reyes mentioned something about an art project you turned in for your portfolio and how she offered to model almost nude for you because you’re so close that it wouldn’t be weird.”

He nodded, his mouth going dry as she spoke, “Yeah, but that was a few months ago and it really wasn’t weird or anything I barely eve-,” she cut him off.

“Isaac, it’s fine, I’m not mad at you or anything,” she opened up the bag, slowly unzipping the zipper. He listened in to hear her heartbeat and it remained as steady as it was before so he knew she wasn’t lying and he nodded relieved as she continued.

“I just think that it’s time you paint me too,” she tipped the bag upside down, letting all of the paints and brushes tumble out onto her bed as she smiled letting the bag fall into the floor as she began to untie her robe.

“Oh..” he watched as she untied her robe as he nodded, probably too eagerly but he didn’t care. His girlfriend was incredibly sexy and he wasn’t afraid to embrace that.

“O- okay, sure. Yeah I can do that, I’ll just get my stuff ready.. yeah,” he sat up, his eyes widening as the robe dropped to the floor and her head tilted to the side, an innocent expression on her face.

“Completely naked for me though please,” she took in his expression as he gaped at her and she laughed quietly, “Quit staring and get busy, Lahey.”

Her words snapped him out of his trance and he started gathering paints and a few brushes as he stood, “I need paper..” his eyes ran over her body in spite of his attempts to look at her face.

She laughed, shaking her head as if he was missing out on some joke. She had a glint of amusement in her eyes as she spoke, “No Isaac, I want you to paint _me_.” She gestured her slender fingers over her body.

“Oh god..” he exhaled as the realization hit him, “You want me to paint _on your body._ ”

“Exactly,” she smirks crossing her arms casually over her bare chest, “You could use some hands-on experience don’t you think?”

“I am the type to learn by example,” Isaac smirked as he looked over her body once, he’d regained his confidence again after being taken aback, first by his girlfriend’s naked body then again by her request to use that body as a canvas.

“I know you are babe,” she grinned as she laid old sheet over the top of her duvet so that the paint wouldn’t make a huge mess. It was washable paint, but she didn’t want to take a chance with her new, stark white comforter, “You’re a very fast learner too.”

He grinned cheekily as he nodded, picking out the colors that he’d use on her, “That I am, you also happen to use very enticing methods of ‘teaching,’” he held up air quotes with one hand and dropped the paint he wanted down on the bed again after the sheet was laid out.

She tilted her head back and laughed as she got onto the bed, laying out on her back as she looked up at him. He loved when she laughed that way, so genuine and happy like she didn’t care if anyone saw. He looked down over her, trying to think of where to start.

“It might be best if you take off your shirt at least,” Allison stared up at him with wide, brown eyes, “We wouldn’t want your shirt to get paint on it.” She leaned up onto her elbows as she raised her eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, nodding, “Of course we wouldn’t,” he pulled his t shirt off over his head, leaving on the sweats he’d worn over. After he was ready, he decided where to start, taking a seat by her long, slender legs.

“Starting from the bottom then?” she watched him, her head lifted off the pillow.

“I thought I might jump around actually,” he smirked as he opened up a little orange pot of paint first and dipped his brush, swiping it in little swirls over one of her shins.

She smiled there watching him, taking in the way his eyebrows knit together while he was deep in focus. She watched the way his capable hand gripped the brushes and painted over her legs first in a mix of colors she never would have put together, but they just worked. He had an eye for making beautiful creations out of seemingly mundane things, it was one of the many things she loved about him.

He began to drag the paintbrush up one of her thighs, in small circles. He’d now used an array of oranges, reds, and purples, putting them together where he thought they should go, he was deep in focus, but he was still very aware of the very gorgeous naked body beneath the tip of his brush.

He was very careful to make sure the tip of his brush was the only thing that made contact with her skin. He glanced at her face occasionally, catching her with her eyes closed and her front teeth latched onto her bottom lip in concentration. He smirked slightly when he caught her this way and kept running his brush up higher, covering every inch of her thigh he could access with small swirls of color.

He ran the tip of the brush down over her inner thigh, the back of his hand nearly making contact with the sensitive area between her legs, pulling the brush away to get more paint, hearing a whine escape her lips as he pulled away.

“Something wrong baby?” he smirked as he dipped the brush into the paint again.

She shook her head quickly as she lifted her head off the pillow to look at him again, “Nope- no I’m great.”

He heard her heart skip and gave her a knowing smile as he brought the brush back down to her stomach, “I think we’ll just skip over that area for now, what do you think?”

She let a small whine pass her lips as she clamped her thighs together in anticipation, “Isaac..”

“Hm?” he hummed as he ran his brush from one hip bone across the lower part of her stomach, “What is it babe?

“Isaac,” she took a breath and looked at him, “You’re teasing.”

“I’m only doing what you asked me to do,” he slowly dragged the brush up her stomach, over her heaving chest and between her breasts, “I’m painting you. It’s not my fault you thought this would be more difficult for me than it would be for you.”

She rolled her eyes dropping her head back to her pillow as he smirked. He was good, _too_ good. He continued his work silently as he swooped his brush in tiny swirls underneath each of her breasts, biting his lip as he hummed gently covering each breast in the same swirls of colors that he left up her legs, pointed avoiding her nipples.

He took a break to sit back and admire the work he had done thus far, tilting his head to the side as he took his bottom lip between his teeth and stared at her. He was attempting to create a masterpiece on a beautiful human being that he already thought was a masterpiece on her own. He smiled as she opened her eyes to peek up at him.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked with a playful edge to her voice.

“Just taking a break, I’m nearly done and I am admiring my hard work,” he sighed dramatically before picking his brush up again as he rewet it with the colors, all of them starting to blend together as he lowered it to her stomach again, swirling the brush around her navel.

He dragged the brush down to her hip bones, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he focused, covering her stomach in colors before he did the same to each of her arms, dragging the brush all the way down to her fingertips.

“Palms up,” he muttered quietly and she quickly obeyed before painting one hand all red and the other one orange.

She giggled softly at the way the brush’s soft bristles tickled her palms as he painted them before he stood from the bed with a satisfied smile.

“All done,” he said proudly as he looked down at her body and admired his handiwork while also admiring the body that had acted as his canvas. He watched as she lifted her head up, her eyes scanning over the wide array of colors that he used to cover nearly her entire body.

“I love you,” she said quietly, in awe as she looked at her body, mesmerized with the way Isaac had turned her body into a piece of art before she bit down on her lip and sat up on the bed, “Now take your pants off and get over here,” she said mischievously. The whole thing had been a ploy to sexually frustrate her boyfriend, but here she was with a wetness between her legs as she noticed the imprint of his erection under his sweatpants. Apparently, he hadn’t been as unfazed as he had been letting on.

“I love you, too, baby,” he said back before he stripped out of his sweatpants and boxers, leaving them both completely bare as he climbed onto the bed, her hands instantly reaching out to pull him into her, marking his pale skin with the paint he had spread over her hands.

Her hand found the back of his neck as she pulled his lips to hers, opening her legs wide for him to settle his hips between as they kissed. She instantly parted her lips and he slid his tongue inside, tasting her as he let his stomach and hips press down against hers, the paint from her body rubbing off onto him, melding them together into one form of naked bodies and paint.

She moaned softly into his mouth as he ground his hips down against hers, his erect cock rubbing against her clit as he rutted his hips against hers before pulling his lips away from hers and moved his kisses to her sharp jawline. He grazed his teeth against her neck before he trailed his lips down to her sweet spot, her fingers tangling into his hair as he sucked a mark on her skin. He nipped gently at the spot where he had marked her, eliciting a deep moan from between her lips as her legs wrapped around him, her toes digging against the flesh on the back of his thighs.

After he was satisfied with the amount of little bruises peppered onto her neck from his lips, he moved down her chest, fanning his hot breath over her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it as it hardened, biting down lightly and heard her let out a muffled squeal that was stopped by her biting down on her lip. His hand trailed down her stomach and between her legs, his fingers finding her clit as he switched his attention to her other breast.

“Isaac.. need more..” he heard her breathe out as he began to give her other nipple the same treatment he had given the first while his fingers started rubbing slow circles around her clit, causing her hips to buck up against his hand and he smirked, lifting his head up to watch her face as he slid two fingers inside of her and started sliding them slowly in and out of her wet cunt.

She tilted her head back against the pillow, her eyes closed in ecstasy as his fingers worked inside of her. She tried to rock her hips faster to hurry him up, feeling more needy by the second with every thrust of his long fingers. He dipped his head down to connect their lips as he started thrusting his fingers harder and faster into her, her moans muffled by his mouth as her toes curled against the backs of his thighs.

He crooked his fingers up against her g spot as his thumb brushed against her clit, feeling her clenching around his fingers as she moaned desperately into his mouth at her climax, pulling his fingers out of her after she came down from her post orgasm high, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up at him.

“God that was-” she started, completely out of breath before he interrupted her.

“-only the beginning,” he finished her sentence and she smirked up at him, already turned on again by how forward he was with her.

She bumped her hips up against his, her wetness brushing against his cock, causing him to curse under his breath as he reached to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, tearing it open before she took it from him, tilting her head to the side as she reached down and rolled it onto him and bit her lip.

“You ready for me baby?” he asked her with a smirk as her free hand moved around him to his back and she nodded.

“I’ve been ready since before you even got here,” she said lifting her head up to kiss his lips, her teeth latching onto his bottom lip before she tugged back on it, causing his eyes to flash gold as she muttered, “Now fuck me already.”

That was all the encouragement he needed, feeling her hand around his cock lining up with her entrance before he pushed his hips forward and slid into her all at once, causing them both to cry out in relief, before they both remembered they were supposed to stay quiet and Isaac listened for any noise down the hall. He smirked when the only sounds he heard were their heartbeats and erratic breathing, looking down at her again as he started to thrust his hips against hers.

He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, feeling her teeth on his shoulder to keep her moans muffled, unable to keep them in completely as her legs wound tight around his waist and her hips rocked up with every thrust, pushing them at just the right angle so the head of his dick was stroking against the right spot every time.

With both of them already so worked up beforehand, it was no time before they both felt so close to the edge that they were nearly shaking, his hips rocking fast and hard against hers with his face buried into her shoulder and her arms around his neck scratching deep red marks into his back that started healing as quickly as they were started.

“Isaac,” she whined as she dropped her head against the pillow, “Gonna come..” she warned him as he lifted his head and looked down at her as he liked to watch her face as she orgasmed.

“Come on, baby just let it go,” he whispered to her as he reached his hand between her legs, using his fingers to rub her clit which was enough to send her over the edge, clenching around him tightly so it only took a couple more thrusts before he was coming with her.

Both of them muttered a string of curses as they came in unison, her nails scratching at his back before she collapsed under him gasping for her breath as he pulled out of her and pulled the condom off, tossing it in the bin by her bed before laying down on top of her with his head against her chest.

He hummed gently as he felt her fingers combing through his wet curls, both of them sweaty and covered in the paint he had marked her body with, his back littered with orange and red handprints.

“Is that what you had in mind?” He asked her with his head still against her heaving chest.

“No,” she started as she finally got her breathing back to normal, “It was so much better.”

He grinned as he lifted his head to look at her, “I love you, Allison Argent.”

“I love you, too, Isaac Lahey,” she mumbled to him as she looked down at the mess of paint between them, grinning wickedly as she saw the paint on her face and even in his blonde curls.

“We should probably clean up..” he chuckled as he finally realized just how much of a mess they had made and she nodded, agreeing with him as they both sat up.

“You wanna share a shower?” She asked him with a smirk on her lips and he nodded his head.

“After you, babe,” he smiled as she stood up and he watched her grab her robe before slipping out of her bedroom and he followed her, looking forward to round two with the girl he was so madly in love with.

 

\- the end -

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first smut i ever started and now it's finally done ! hope it's okay :))


End file.
